Fire
by Fire-and-Ice1265
Summary: About a teenager who becomes a werewolf in her normal everyday life. pt1
1. Chapter 1

I knew I wasnt right. It all happened after i went to that stupid bonfire. I didnt believe in fairytales, or fictional beliefs, but i _now_ know im wrong.

"Lilianna! Lilianna! Get your cranky self down here before your late to school!" God? Do you believe that parents can be very annoying? "Whatever mom! Im up. Why cant you..." was all I could say before Ricardo, my little brother came bounding into my premisis. "Willyana Willyana! Get up get up!" "Rick! Get off of me!" I ran out my door and up the steps after my screaming brother. "Get back here!" i growled. Wait, _growled_? Then i notice that Rick had stopped moving. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Wour scarwin me.." cried Rick. And with that comment, I pushed him down. 'Of course of course you just have to cry you little baby!' is what i was saying in my mind at that moment. "Lilianna Hulff. Get yourself out of MY house and to school." My mom said as she tended to Ricks not-hurt-self. I grabbed my hoody and ran out the door.

*****************Lunchtime

"Hey Lily, do you see that cute boy over there?" said my friend Julia, who is pointing at a REALLY cute 11th grader. "Yeah, so?" I said half heartedly, because I know I would have no chance with him. "Welllll, ill go talk to him for you!" She giggled as she trailed off. I sighed. 'That girl, is my best friend. Her name is Julia Silver and she is the one I can talk to in my lame life.' I saw the boy look my way. 'That hot monster, is Kriss Wolfe. He is the hottest guy and..' OH SHIT! Julie is Bringing him over here!!!!! I quickly grab my book and start to pretend that im reading it. "Lily, this is... LILY!" She had to, of course, grab my book out of my hand. "Yes?" I replied calmly. "This is Kriss, remember?" Kriss smiled and sat next to me. "I'll leave you two alone..." Julie giggled and skipped off.

"So, your the famous Lily Hulff." Said Kriss.

"Yeah i guess." I said calmly.

He leaned in, as for a kiss, but instead, he sniffed. _Sniffed!_

"Time for you to be a part of the pack."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" I screamed. The whole cafeteria went quiet. I ran out of the room. I started to sob uncontrollably and I was only 10 steps away and a whole group of people stopped and turned towards me. "What?" I said while wiping tears away. "Why are you crying dear?" Said a quiet and calming voice. She was really pretty. She looked, _unnatural._ Her skin was pale and she had a pixie haircut. "Who are you?" "I am Ali…" She was cut of by a larger man, because she had been thrown into the wall. "You stay away from her!" he screamed. "You monster! You see that she's going through the _change_ and Im only trying to comfort her!" Cried the girl that was talking to me previously. "Well Alice, you filthy bloodsucker, you don't need to be by her." _Blood Sucker? _"Ok look who's talking Jacob, you're a freaky werewolf." Right then and there he sucker punched her right in the face. I screamed bloody murder as her eyes went black and she lept from the hole in the wall to face her attacker. Well, me being me, I ran the fuck outta there. I ran out the door and straight home, thinking of what just happened.

_"Lilianna… Lilianna wake up please." _Cried a voice in my head.

"Jacob?" I said out loud. I opened my eyes to see only blackness.

_"Lily, im right here. Look to your left."_ It sounded like Jacob. I did as he instructed and I looked to my left. All I saw was a dog, a very large dog in fact, looking in my direction.

"Jacob?" I reached my hand out to him. The dog backed up. Then I noticed in the light that the dog was silver and was definitely a girl.

"Call with your mind Lily" Said Kriss. I just now noticed that I was in his lap.

_"Jacob, are you there?" _A dog rushed to my side, he was brown and black. _"Im right here Lily."_ He licked my hand. Just as fast as Jacob was, the silver dog was running towards me. "_Lily, Lils! Are you ok?"_ The silver dog was now basically in my lap._ "It's me Julia!" "JULIA?!?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" _I screamed with my mind.She wimpered. "Julia, please go down the hall and tell Esme that Lily is awake please?" Said Kriss. "Esme? Esme Cullen? Where are we?" "Oh, sorry i didnt mention that before, im Edwards cousin. Esme is my step aunt." His words were trailing off.

"Welcome to our humble home, Lilianna."


End file.
